Remus and Tonks - New beginnings
by Iolanthe Potter
Summary: This story is about how Remus and Tonks got together, how Remus proposed to Tonks and the day Teddy was born
1. Chapter 1

REMUS AND TONKS – HOW THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER

These characters are not mine, they are JK Rowling's and it was the best day on earth when she decided to think of them.

This story occurs after that scene in the hospital wing when Tonks finally admits her love for Lupin.

Background: Remus is unable to accept the fact that Albus Dumbledore is dead. In order to deal with his grief, he goes for a walk in Hogsmeade. Little does he know that someone is following him.

"Tonks! Why are you following me? I want to alone for a while." "Remus, I love you, always have, always will. Why don't you understand?" These words made Remus so happy and pained him at the same time. He loved Tonks. He loved her so much that it hurt. And it was due to this love that he could not be her.

He was a werewolf and too old for her. Tonks according to him deserved someone young and whole. It killed him to say the next few words but with great courage, he managed to do so. "Tonks, no what what you want or what I want, I cannot be with you. It is just not possible."

He looked at her with such intensity while speaking that at that moment, Tonks realized how much Remus loved her and what were his reasons for saying no. She did not think. She just kissed him.

When they broke apart, all Remus could manage to say was, "Really?" and Tonks simply replied, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

REMUS AND TONKS – THE PROPOSAL

These characters are JK Rowling's and I'm really glad that she thought of them.

Background: It had been 2 months since Remus and Tonks had gotten together. Since they were living in dangerous times where death could come any second, Remus decided to ask Tonks to marry her.

Remus loved Tonks very very very much. And he knew that Tonks loved him too. However, her parents did not like him at all. Sure, they had no issues with Remus Lupin, the person. However, Remus Lupin the werewolf was an entirely another issue. Which parent would want their only daughter to be with a werewolf? Tonks parents were the main reason why Remus was afraid to go ahead with what he wished to do.

Remus wanted to ask Tonks to marry him. They were living in dangerous times and since Remus and Tonks were both members of the Order of the Phoenix, death could strike them any moment. He loved Tonks. She loved him. He knew that she wanted to marry him too. Thus, not thinking much about what Ted and Andromeda would think, he decided to go ahead with his plan.

Mad Eye Moody had been considerate enough to put Remus and Tonks on duty together for one night after Remus's upbeat requests. They were to stay on guard outside 12, Grimmauld Place in case Snape or any other death eater decided to stop by. It had be 3 hours since they were there and there was no sign of Snape or any other death eater. Remus decided this was the right time to pop the question. He did not have the funds to do something elaborate, he had barely been able to afford the ring – no diamonds only a pearl on a silver band. But he knew that this would be enough for Tonks. Shaking all nervousness, he decided to take the plunge.

"Tonks, honey, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure, go ahead." This was too stupid a way to ask someone to marry. He therefore walked up to her and kissed her. Then, before she could ask what was going on, he got down on one knee and said, "All my life, I never thought that anyone would love me the way you do. I love you more than anything and by some miracle, you love me the same way. Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" "I thought you'll never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

THE DAY TEDDY WAS BORN

These amazing characters belong to JK Rowling

It was late afternoon. Remus and Tonks were sitting together in the garden of her parents house. They had started living there ever since Ted Tonks had been killed so that Andromeda would not be alone. Tonks was 9 months pregnant and due any day now. Remus was just about to ask her if she wanted to go inside and lie down when all of a sudden she screamed, "Remus! My water just broke! We have to go to St. Mungo's now!" "Sweetie, be calm. Are you strong enough to apparate?" "At this moment, I'll do anything to get to the hospital!" Tonks yelled these words so loud that her mother came rushing out of the house. "What's wrong? Why did you scream so loudly?" Andromeda asked her daughter. "Dora's in labor Andromeda" Remus replied. "I'm apparating with her to St. Mungo's now. We'll see you there." With these words, Remus grasped Tonks' hand and they disapparated to St. Mungo's.

They quickly went inside and Remus told the witch at the counter, "Her water broke!" She quickly summoned two healers and they took her to the delivery room. About 2 hours later, Remus and Tonks became the parents of a cute little baby boy.

Tonks was so tired after giving birth that she gave the baby to Remus to hold. When Remus held his baby boy for the first time in his arms, tears came out of his eyes. "Dora, I cannot believe I was about to abandon you and this little angel. I'm really sorry. I love you both very very very much." Tonks simply replied, "I love you too Remus." Remus carefully sat down next to Tonks ad gave the baby to her. He gently kissed them both on the forehead and laid his head on her shoulder.

At that moment, Andromeda arrived. "Oh my God, I have a grandson, he's so cute, can I hold him?" Tonks carefully gave her child to her mother. It was then that she noticed that his hair had changed color. "Mum, why has my sons hair changed color?" she asked. Andromeda smiled and replied, "Your hair also started changing color the day you were born. He's a metamorphagus, just like you!" Tonks and Remus burst out laughing. "I hope he doesn't make his hair bubblegum pink too" Remus joked.

"Haha, very funny Remus." Tonks replied. "Anyways, what do you think we should name him?" Remus thought for a while and said, "I want to name him Ted, after your father. He will be Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making." Tonks smiled at this and Andromeda had tears in her eyes. She went and hugged Remus.

The three of them sat together quietly for a while, Andromeda and Remus on either side of Tonks and Teddy asleep in her arms when all of a sudden Remus got up and said, "Should we make Harry his godfather?" Tonks immediately agreed. "Yes, I can't think of anyone better. Why don't you go to Shell Cottage? Harry is there with the others and Bill and Fleur had specifically told you to inform them whenever I gave birth." "Yeah, I should probably do that." He kissed Tonks on the cheek and Teddy on the forehead, went outside St. Mungo's and disapparated to Shell Cottage to tell Harry that he was Teddy's godfather, the only thanks he could give Harry for guiding him in the right path."

Finished :) I hoped you guys liked the series. I'll think of a story with new characters now and write soon.


End file.
